Kuro
---- Kuro Alexander-Joseph Kuz '(黒) was a full-blooded Saiyan man, who had two goals; to help the universe and win doing it. He was an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. Experiencing a very abusive childhood at the hands of his father Kurmo, Kuro was the famed Original Super Saiyan of legend in his childhood, having destroyed almost the entire Saiyan race and dying in the process. Retaining a relative existence for a thousand years in Other World, things changed when he met Kuzon, who exchanged his death for Kuro's life. Back to life as a kid, Kuro would become a big part of the Lookout Crew for several years. He became lifelong boyfriend to Sari and father to Nalece. He had a hard mentality and depression from a bad childhood and loneliness for so long, and had battled depression his whole life, but was still a fun guy at heart. With his guilt from wiping out his race, his lack of guidance and a caring figure for a thousand years led him to be close to his first master, Zan Jr, who shortly after disappeared which had a big effect on him. Kuro's life would soon slowly shift into disparity later on as he became detached socially from everyone and alienated himself from society. His Lookout Crew fighting would come to an end because of this. He only let so many people into his life, particularly Sari. Her death in the midst of the Herulean War triggered Kuro's inner rage which he used against his friends and allies. Feeling bad, he disappeared from Earth and wasn't seen for 15 years, until he returned during the Great Universal Revolution, an experienced monk who traveled the universe. He lived the rest of his years as a long-lived nomad, as his family and friends all died and generations passed. He died in Age 1200, at age 168. 'Overview K'uro is a Saiyan who is truly a kid at heart, but has a hard mentality. He enjoys helping his friends and the universe, but has a hard time showing it. He can be arrogant at times, even ignorant, but he means well. He is also a trickster, and is very sarcastic and laid back. He prefers isolation, and is a do-it-himself kind of guy. Kuzon became his adoptive father, and tried to make him happy, even in death. He is very skeptical and informal. A special trait about Kuro is his ease to use transformations, he can switch back and forth easily and achieves them easily. Kuro, on several occasions, has risked and taken his own life to save the universe (he doesn't have much of a care for his own life). Kuro was legally born August 22 1032 on Earth since he was 8 when he arrived. Kuro was a slave child when on Planet Saiya originally. He had 9 older brothers who looked exactly like him, lived with him in a farmhouse, and bullied him, who was youngest and a prankster. They were raised by a mean woman and their abusive father who was rarely home, who insulted Kuro a lot and threatened to sell him or kill him. No love or guidance. In rage, he destroyed virtually his entire race and planet, to which he had guilt. When he died, for over 1000 years Kuro was alone in Other World with no care or love. Kuro first experienced love and care when Kuzon found him and Zan Jr was his master; causing him to respect them very much, but is bad at showing it. He truly respects them more than anything else, they are the only ones that loved him, as well as his partner Sari (whose late death effected him enough to make him go insane, as all these people were gone from his life now). He battled depression his whole life. After reaching his limit and going insane, nearly destroying Earth, Kuro silently disappeared, into space, becoming a space-travelling nomad. For over 14 years, he was gone and unheard from, until returning during the Great Universal Revolution. Appearance Kuro has the typical appearance of a modern Saiyan, with shaggy black spiked hair, muscular build and a brown tail. He has a dark skin tone and very sharp eyes that are always hunting for good prey (fights). He wears light green gi with orange waist and wristbands, everywhere (not much of a formal person). 'Biography Beginnings (238 Before Age) K'uro was born into slavery as part of the Saiyan Slave Trade going on on Planet Saiya at the time (thanks to his great-great grandfather), around 246 Before Age. He had nine siblings who looked exactly like him. He was bullied, abused and threatened by his own family (namely his father). He was a prankster and rebel as well. Kuro's father, [[Kurmo|'Kurmo]], was a political nobleman, had several children and wives, and was abusive to all of them. He worked the kids and trained them to death, Kuro included. Eventually Kuro got sick of his treatment and stood up to him. After being beat around, Kuro sparked and transformed into a Great Golden Ape, and killed his father. He destroyed the entire city he was in, and went on a rampage that lasted for hours across the planet. Everyone tried to stop him but he smashed them. Eventually, he self-destructed and took the planet with him. Following this, Kuro arrived in Other World, where he was sent to Heaven, and stayed for 1,278 years, alone. This was a dark period in his life. When Kuzon, Lookout Crew warrior, died in Age 1040, he met Kuro in Heaven, seeing he was a young Saiyan (keeping his 8-year-old youth) with lots of potential. He exchanged a deal with King Yemma to send the boy back to life, and keep Kuzon in Other World. In the August of 1040, Kuro was sent to the living world, to Planet Earth, to start the next part of his life. Joining the Lookout Crew (1040) F'ollowing his revival on 22 August 1040, Kuro was struggling to climb onto the Lookout, when Zan and Terrek helped him up. Kuro fitted himself in and examined the setting. Zan then said he needed to fight a member of the Crew to officially be in it. Kuro showed his power by going Super Saiyan. Not long later, he went up to Zan and asked who he wanted him to fight. Topazo came up at that same time, and Zan said he needed to fight Topazo in a little battle. So he did. Little Kuro and Topazo did some hits, both equal, then made a blast clash, where Kuro used the Kamehameha that he later said learned from Kuzon in Other World. They kept going at it and finally Topazo won the blast clash but knocked Kuro into a tree where he started crying saying he gave him "boo boos". Topazo helped him up and said that he would offer to train him. Kuro cheered up and said yes. So they went off to train. His first lesson was learning the Masenko. Topazo tried it and Kuro tried it, he did perfect on his first try. Topazo told him good job and ruffled his hair, and Kuro then let out, saying he reminds him of the father he never had, so he then told him the entire story. Super Cell Arc ''August 2012 Super Cell Returns Arc September 19th 2012 A New Start -- New Master Kuro, Tre, and Michael each fought in Satan City, after they sensed a power destroying it. Kuro and Mike appeared there, and went in a fight. Kuro went Sapphire Super Saiyan fast, and used many attacks. He soon went Complete Super Saiyan, and destroyed the entire city, saying they are wishing it back anyway. Soon, Kuro reveals the Black Bolt, and Golden Supernova, and uses them, destroying all of the city and making a huge crater. He soon uses the Golden Sparkle, his most powerful move. Upon hitting Roman, it creates a super explosion, seen from all around the universe. It fades, Roman badly injured. Roman says "See you again", and disappears back to no where. Kuro, Mike, and Tre then heal, and Kuro brings unconscious Mike to the Skulfn Cairn, where he heals him in a chamber, and heads back to the Lookout. On Christmas of 1040, gets him a katchin shield, , said to be made by the Hulian gods. Kuro takes it proudly, and will use it in later battle when needed.}} Gods of Death (1043) December 27th 2012 Kuro and Ethan's Spar May 11th, 2013 After a few months, Kuro and Ethan decided to spar. They were in the mood for a bloody fight, so they went to a random location near the ocean border. There, they sparred. Nikad, Kotaz, and Hikari Minato were also sparing in a Royale. In a bloody fight, it involved Sapphire Super Saiyan, and going Super Saiyan 2. Ethan went Super Saiyan 3 soon. It soon came down to Ethan offering Kuro's energy after they're both wore out. Ethan says it can make him reach Super Saiyan 3. Kuro, at first not taking it, goes with it. He takes the energy and starts powering up. There is soon a large explosion, and Kuro comes out a '''Super Saiyan 3!!. The other fighters surprised at his power and new level, Kuro and Ethan continue fighting on a par level. CONTINUE Battle against Lord Kuzon (1047) May 14th, 2013 Kuro and Tenchi's Spar June 1st, 2013 Kuro was training when Tenchi showed up on the Lookout. Kuro wanted to battle him, and they did. Kuro and Tenchi hit each other at full power while Kuro soon went Super Saiyan 2, 3, and then Complete Super Saiyan. He made a Waffle World, where he hit Tenchi with multiple waffles. Tenchi and him appeared back at Earth soon and Tenchi gave up, and left the battle, leaving Kuro the winner by default. Achieving Super Saiyan 4! Kuro and decided to spar one day, while Ethan intended it to be for making Kuro go Super Saiyan 4, but Kuro didn't know. So they fought--hard. After going Super Saiyan 3 at full power and even Sapphire Super Saiyan once, it started to storm. Ethan told Kuro to look at the moon, but Kuro thought it was to distract him. Kuro soon looked at it and became a Great Golden Ape. He ran around a bit, tried to stomp Ethan a few times and even did a large dance number, but he soon became a Super Saiyan 4!!! Kuro then felt his power, and it was unbelievable. He then continued his fight with Ethan. CONTINUE ---- Kuzon's death -- Leader of the Lookout Crew The night after a spar by Kuzon and Ethan, Kuzon went to bed. The next morning, he did not wake up. Kuzon Jr and Helena soon found out, he had passed. Everyone mourned this tragedy, secretly including Kuro. Kuzon's death (and like he said) meant that it was Kuro's place to lead the Lookout Crew. Kuro also trained Kuzon Jr. in the place of Kuzon. Kuzon would not return for 5 years until Age 1052. Kuro and The 14th Saiyan's Spar July 14th, 2013 Main Article: PAGE_RP:_Kuro_vs_The_14th_Saiyan_-_A_Friendly_Sparring_Match ---- Kuro and the 14th Saiyan, a new member of the Lookout Crew, wanted to spar to test out each other's power; as the 14th Saiyan heard Kuro is a known powerful member of the group. So they went out to the fields to fight. They threw the most powerful attacks at each other and it lasted seemingly forever. Kuro kicked the 14th Saiyan into the icy mountain ranges beyond the shore. Soon they fought there. After kicking each other's asses for over an hour, their was no winner. Kuro also introduced his new attack, the Supreme Lava Wave. They congratulated each other in terms of power and left to the Lookout. Enter Supreme Super Saiyan! July 28th 2013 In late July of 1047, Kuro and Lux Crystallalium went to spar in the desert. Kuro went Super Saiyan 4 and they each fought for a long time. About half way through the fight, after Lux used a move to make the sky dark, Kuro formed a Power Ball and threw it in the air, knowing it was time. Kuro stared at it, and begin transforming into a Great Ape. His fur turned blue though, he was a Supreme Great Ape! Soon, after stomping Lux around a bit, he finally descended...into a Supreme Super Saiyan!!!! Kuro and Lux then went at it full power, and the fight ended with no winner. Kuro then made Supreme Super Saiyan his most common Super Saiyan form. ---- Spar with Nebula, Zero & Zante August 2nd 2013 In early August of Age 1047, Kuro, Nebula, Zero and Zante decided to spar. They started on the Lookout, and then moved to , in the northern Dragon Ball world. They went all out, and Kuro went Supreme Super Saiyan as soon as he could. He soon introduced his newest and most powerful attack, the Neo Ball. He used the ice, and water to his advantage in this fighting location, as them are Kuro's advantages. Kuro's weaknesses are heat and things related to it. Later in the match, Kuro out of no where descended to Ascended Super Saiyan. He realized, his body could not handle Supreme Super Saiyan for long, so it descended him down. Kuro was tired though, so he went ahead and quit the fight, and went back to the Lookout and slept. Super Battle with Leogian August 3rd-4th 2013 ---- Second Spar with the 14th Saiyan August 8-10th, 2013 Main Article: PAGE RP: Kuro vs. the 14th Saiyan - the Second Super Match! In this fight, Kuro returns to do another spar with the 14th Saiyan. So, they go back out into space to destroy each other in the ultimate spar. Kuro goes Supreme Super Saiyan immediately and he goes Full Power Super Saiyan. In the beginning of the fight, Kuro is the victor, because 14th is only a FPSSJ, and he is a SSSJ. So the 14th Saiyan powers up, to Super Saiyan 2, and they finally start going at each other. Kuro and the 14th Saiyan start to seem to be on par, but 14th starts proving to be his match (spite the huge power differences). Kuro then regains control, using his Neo Ball and other powerful attacks. 14th uses very powerful attacks as well, for example, shooting him through mountains, multiple mountains. Towards the end of the long fight, Kuro breaks 2 of the fingers on his left hand. Kuro is now weakened, and the 14th Saiyan defuses, into the 13 original Saiyans. Kuro attempts to kick all their asses, and he does, but they all start going at him together, severely proving Kuro's match. At the very end of the fight, Kuro stands up after being blown through several mountains, and gives a thumbs up to the 13 Saiyans, before he descends to his base and falls unconscious. Kuro lost and the 14th Saiyan won. The Beasts on Planet Zhrix August 17th, 2013 New Life Kuro met Sari in their Satan City high school at lunch on waffle day. It was love at first sight. Stupid teenagers they were, she was pregnant at 17 and their daughter Nalece was born in 1049 in their senior year. Kuro was fighting with the Lookout Crew at this time. Kuro never went to college and immediately started working regularly to support his small family. Kuzon was revived by Kuro on September 7th 1052, after he collected the Dragon Balls and wished him back. The second wish was used by Leogian to make his swords longer. Helena and the others gathered around, and waited. And waited. They waited minutes and minutes for Kuzon to appear on the Lookout, some thought it a mistake. Soon, Kuzon did appear on the Lookout. "Hey guys. I was at iHop eating pancakes. (wave)." Helena jumped on him and everyone greeted him and welcomed him back. Kuzon Jr., Kuza and Kuro also did. Kuzon seen how they grew, and also met his other two children; Kuzek and Kuzisa, whom were born while he was gone. A man who arrived in a ship, was also awaiting Kuzon on the Lookout. The man said to him, that his children's descendants take over the universe and destroy everything. Kuzon negatively looks at him. The man goes back in time and comes back, and all of a sudden Kuzon has a scar and remembers him. He is confused. The Universal War -- Enter Kochaku September 21st, 2013 Kuro and Lumakai's Spar December 31st, 2013 Kuro was on the Lookout, the final day of 1052, when he appeared and seen Lumakai. Kuro asked if he wanted to spar. Lumakai agreed. Kuro and him began. Kuro and Lumakai used small attacks at first, occasional fist attacks. From below, Kuro teleported down under the Lookout, and Luma teleported down there, made a Ki barrier and meditated. Kuro started making heat attacks to melt his barrier, which he damaged it. Kuro then went Supreme Super Saiyan, and busted Luma out of the barrier. Luma attacked Kuro, then blasted him down, 100 miles to earth like a bullet. Kuro smashed through the streets of Supreme City, into the sewer, which he got his head stuck in the water. He got it out, and Luma then released an Ultimate Kamehameha at Kuro. Kuro countered it with a Supreme Kamehameha. Redneck humans watched and voted for the beams randomly coming out of the street and making roars. Kuro soon, ascended to Supreme Super Saiyan 2 in the midst of the beam clash. After this massive power boost, Kuro overpowered Luma, blew him to the Lookout and knocked him out. Kuro descended, and Kuzon and him stated he would get stronger. Kuro disappeared back home. Role in the Holy Apocalypse arc (1063) Kuro played a very minor role in the Holy Apocalypse arc. After the Existial Order appeared on the Lookout and told the Crew of the resummoning of Kochaku elsewhere in the 5th universe in 1063, Kuro appeared with Kuzon Jr. about not being able to come because of a strange barrier. Kuro didn't fight or care to fight in this, as he felt he would be better to just be sent to the Kai Planet with all the humans--including his family. Most likely because he was in the middle of a board game with them when it happened. 48-Year Lookout Hiatus 1052 marked the last year Kuro did anything in a major event, or worth noting. He would not have a major part in any Lookout Crew event fighting a major villain until 1100, nearly 50 years after his prior Lookout Crew reign. In between that time, Kuro appeared to lay around all day in his couch doing nothing but mowing the lawn, and watching TV with a 5 o'clock shadow. Wrong. Way off, actually. Kuro trained harder than anyone could even imagine in those 40 years. Whenever his family was away and no one was around, he could be in space in different locations training intensely hard. Due to this, after that many long years of super training like a real Saiyan, Kuro is about on Kuzon's level (deemed strongest of the Kuz Clan and one of them in the Lookout Crew). Kuro's first debut after his hiatus from most events was Oct 12 1100, during the Return of Carnus arc (below). Return of Carnus Arc (1100) October 12th 2014 Lookout Halloween Turkey Tournament On Halloween 1100, at the Lookout Halloween Turkey Tourney, Kuro, wearing a gorilla costume, fought Ian in the first round. At the end of the fight, which lasted about an hour, both Kuro and Ian used Dragon Fists on each other. Ian impaled Kuro and Kuro impaled Ian. Kuro said he had a trick up his sleeve. Ian regenerated after being impaled; however, Kuro can't regenerate, therefore Kuro died. Ian lost from disqualification for killing. Kuro advanced, and fought Flandre in Other World. During his fight in Other World with Flandre, due to him not being able to be at the tournament, he kept the fight short and brief. At the end, Kuro destroyed Flandre with a Supernova and was purposely disqualified. Kuro dislikes tournaments in general. However, he knew he was getting rusty, and he suddenly disappeared after the fight.. After the tournament, Kuro began falling into a depression. His original mentor who he looked up to the most, Zan Jr, was gone, and he felt he had no one to turn to, and that he was all alone in his own mind. This was part of Kuro's personality. He, even though he devoted himself to fighting more, had started showing himself publicly even less than before. Battle on Zacces (Herulean War) -- Death of a lifelong partner February 24th 2015 Kuro thought little of the ongoing the Herulean War, thinking it to be ridiculous but there not being much he could or really wanted to do about it. But on the final day of 1100, Kuro decided to take part in the Battle on Zacces, a large UAGP assault on the FAUF, and their largest base. Kuro arrived on the planet by Earth ship, after the space battle, and on the planet, was fighting Xoclovians, while the soldiers were failing hard. Towards the end of the fight as King KJ called for an official withdraw of troops, and Kuro teleported to the ship where everyone was, after Hikari Minato's death. Kuro was alerted that he was needed on Earth for an emergency by KJ and communications. Kuro teleported back and bursted home, to discover medics at his house, and that his lifelong girlfriend Sari, had passed away of a heart attack at age 68. They left Kuro alone, who was going through intense mental lapses, having already been in a depression. Kuro then began going insane and destroying everything he saw, which soon included his house. KJ showed up sensing him, and tried to calm him, but Kuro wanted no part of him or anyone else, and flew off demanding alone time. KJ respected his decision, asking him not to destroy anything. This, was the just the beginning. Insanity Unheard (1101) Kuro's entire life would flash before his eyes, as he realized how shitty it had been, losing those closest to him, neglecting social relationships, abusive slavery childhood, having destroyed the Saiyan race as a kid, and not being an integral part of the Lookout Crew like he had once desired. Now his one closest thing was gone. For a few months afterwards, he became entirely detached from everyone else and was in total rage, in which he turned on the Lookout Crew and added to the pressure in the latter months of the Herulean War. His master Zan Jr had been gone for so long, and he felt he had no purpose. He felt no one except Sari understood him. After her sudden death during the middle of the Herulean War, it struck him greatly. He snapped, and began losing all sense of good, releasing his evil violent Saiyan spirit and becoming dark. Little words, Kuro traveled around Earth for months alone, occasionally destroying anything in sight, and accepted no help from his own team mates, instead insulting them. Kuro did not truly do anything worth noting until his battle with Nikad on 8 May 1101. Coming across Melody Shijima and Nikad, Kuro demanded them move from his way. This led to an assault and fight between them, transitioning from Melody to Nikad. Trias later arrived without his Sin Stones, to monitor the battle. Kuro and Nikad, in his First form, fought a rigorous battle, with Kuro getting progressively more impatient. Nikad summoned Gammahaki, a gigantic turtle known as the greatest defender in the universe, to fight for him while he gained energy. Nikad soon regained his power and they continued fighting for a short time, before Kuro finally got sick of fighting and ran off to another planet to meditate, but fell asleep hugging a rock. Nikad left him alone. Nomadic life (1101-16) After coming to realize all the trouble and pain he was causing his friends, Kuro felt even worse. He contemplated suicide many times and attempted, but Kuzon Jr. stopped him. Kuro then said to KJ on Christmas night 1101 that he was 'taking a break'. He then disappeared from Earth and was never seen again for 15 years. KJ knew he was going off to become a nomad, travelling the universe as a rogue, doing who-knows-what, he no longer had a wife and his daughter was living her own life, so he felt no reason to stay on Earth. During this long period of time away from Earth, Kuro pursued many interests. He worked on many planets and lived on many planets. He trained under several teachers and, for a short time, looked to religion as a path to enlightenment, becoming devoutly religious. He became a monk for several years, before he was exiled and named a traitor after revealing his true identity. Kuro became much more social and worked in charity foundations and on recreational work on many planets. He studied and returned to college on Planet Terva for 4 years, studying religion, energy, and international politics. He met King Weylas (an renowned powerful lizard King) and worked as an advsior for him. Kuro names this period in his life his period of great enlightenment, and going 'outside the box'. He explains he learned many things and experienced many new different things. He gained an interest in anthropology. Great Universal Revolution (1116-25) Shortly after the breakout of the Universal Revolution, on 23 March 1116, Kuro knew the Lookout Crew may need him once again. He attended the ExpoUniverse'16 where he met with the LCrew once again after 15 long years. After returning, Kuro did not participate much in the war, though he sometimes accompanied everyone during battles. His role grew larger over time. He helped train soldiers and led platoons. He fought Ninthalor in the end, the final and most powerful villain the crew ever faced. Rest of life and death (1125-1200) After the Revolution and Ninthalor's defeat, Kuro resumed his nomadic life as a universal traveller. He formed relationships and got engaged in politics and anthropology, but always kept training, keeping true to his Saiyan blood (though he wasn't that proud of it). Kuro died in March of 1200 in a small wood inn on Planet Zabuza in his sleep, a very old man. His body was sent to Earth, where Kuzon VII held an honors funeral in memoriam of him, he was cremated, and his ashes were spread on a waffle and shot into space. 'Transformations' Kuro has many transformations and more are being added as he achieves them in working order. More to be added over time. *'Super Saiyan' - He first reached this form as an 8 year old Saiyan, over a thousand years ago, which he ended up destroying the original Saiyan planet. He now masters it, as Kuzon taught him in Other world before they were revived. *'Super Saiyan 2' *'Super Saiyan 3' *'Super Saiyan 4' *'Supreme Super Saiyan' *'Sapphire Super Saiyan' - Kuro invented the Sapphire Super Saiyan. It is used often and is as powerful as Supreme Super Saiyan. It uses the power of crystals and agility, making it a unique addon to his collection. He can use his widest variety of attacks in this form, thus why he uses it the most. *'Complete Super Saiyan '- Kuro revealed this form while fighting Michael Iron on him and Kuzon's training trip. It focuses on gold and power, and looks just like Super Saiyan 2 but more golden. 'Techniques and Abilities' *'Ki Blast '- The Most simplest form of energy wave. *'Ki Barrage '- A Mix of rapid Ki blasts in one attack. *'Kamehameha '- A technique made by Master Roshi and taught to him by Kuzon. A beam of energy. *'Super Sapphire Crystals '- A move he uses in his Sapphire Super Saiyan form. It freezes the opponent in crystals. *'Sapphire Swirl' - He gathers all blue energy around him into a super strong blast. The is needed. *''' '- He can make copies of any object with a blast. *'Complete Kamehameha '- A golden Kamehameha that is used in the Complete Super Saiyan form. It is very power ful, and is formed and shot in half a second. *'Aura Shield '- Kuro uses this in his Full Power mode. He makes a purple shield of Ki and makes a hard shield out of it. It can be broken easily, but the higher in power he is, the more combustable. *'Black Bolt''' - A powerful golden bolt used in the Complete Super Saiyan form. It is black and yellow and powerful, enough to break Katchin barely. What makes it special is it is called the Black bolt but it is golden. *'Golden Supernova' - Like the Supernova, but it is Golden, bigger, and slightly more powerful. *'Golden Sparkle' - Perhaps one of Kuro's most powerful blasts. It is a shiny gold sparkle formed in the Complete Super Saiyan form. It drains A LOT of energy when you form it. Upon impact, everything in existance turns white, and a huge explosion, capable of destroying planets occurs. It quickly wears off. *'Sword Bash' - Kuro uses his shield to bash his opponents, sending them back a few feet or so. *'Galactic Explosion' - Invented by Super Saiyan 3 Kuro. It is a large green explosion that can blow people away. *'Addicted to Drugs' - Where Kuro acts crazy and stupid but still hits the person, acting stupid. *''' - Kuro makes his fist huge with energy (literally huge) and can smash an opponent easily. *'''Supreme Lava Wave - Kuro forms a HUGE wave of Lava that is the size of half the Earth (but humans can't see it), and crashes it at his enemy and surrounds them, taunting them while the walls of lava close in on them. Burns bad. *'Neo Ball' - One of his most immense powerful attacks. It is a huge house-sized ball of purple and black Ki that Kuro forms with his entire body's energy and both arms, and smashes at his opponent, causing IMMENSE major damage. *'Supreme Kamehameha' - Comes with the Supreme Super Saiyan form. Kuro can charge it up to whatever power he can and epicly cause massive damage to the opponent. *'Self-Healing' - A technique invented by Kuro during training. He can heal himself if he is damaged, but it costs a large amount of energy, depending on however much he chooses. You get healed, but it costs energy. *'Jinsokuna Disk' - meaning "speedy disk", in the 40 years Kuro lacked any affiliation with the crew, he formed this extremely powerful revved version of the Destructo Disk. It goes so fast, you can't see it with the naked eye. It has extremely sharpness and damage. *'Painted Supernova' - Kuro, with golden energy on his hand, runs while painting a the energy like a brush as he runs (on the ground or surface), followed by an explosion with the same powers as a Supernova. *'Cloning' - Kuro can create many clones. 'Gallery' ' KuroInjured.png|Kuro Injured in a FightJGoku2.jpg|Sapphire Kuro Blah.jpg|Sapphire Kuro Kuro.jpeg|Kuro about to go Sapphire TeenKuro2.jpg| Teen Kuro AdultKuro2.png|Kuro as an adult KuroJ23.png| teen KuroJ3_Kuro.png| teen Kuro KuroTeen.jpg| KidKuro2.png|Kid Kuro ' Category:SaiyansCategory:Lookout Crew Category:Kuz Clan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter